Happiest Place on Earth
by NancyDfan
Summary: Nancy drags Scott to Disney World, but he's the one with a surprise.


**Author's Note: Oh looks who's writing again! It's been a while since I've written Scott/Nancy on here, and I've missed it. I still want to one day finish a sequel Ice Cream Sundae and move into a romantic relationship for them, but everything I've written so far won't come to completion. I'm so fond of that fic that I don't want to do a half assed sequel.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this silly little fic. It's not beta'd so please forgive errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy Drew.**

 **Rating: PG**

* * *

"We should go to Disney," Nancy announces one evening.

Scott looks up disbelieving. "I'm sorry, but why do you think this is something I would enjoy?"

"It's the happiest place on earth," she laughs plopping down next to him on the couch. "We can get matching ears."

"Absolutely not."

"You're no fun," Nancy pouts.

Scott nods. "I've been told that." he glances over at the puppy dog face his girlfriend now displays. "I'm not going to Disney, and that's final."

"And then at six we have dinner at the Be Our Guest restaurant," Nancy informs him several weeks later as they stand on Main Street USA in Disney World. "It's amazing we managed to get reservations this late."

"There are so many people," Scott sighs.

Nancy pats his arm. "I know, but we'll just take our time exploring and riding rides."

"I hate it already," he grumbles. Nancy frowns, and he feels bad raining on her happiness. "Sorry, I mean, lead the way, detective." She rewards him with a peck on the cheek.

Scott refuses to wear the "1st Time Visitor" button, and the look he gives Nancy when she suggests a pair of Mickey ears is lethal. Still, he manages to actually have a good time, and when he shows Nancy the Stitch plush he bought her, the smile she gives him is worth all his complaints.

"The prices here are insane," Scott mutters when they're finally seated for dinner.

"Stop complaining," Nancy chides him. "We're on vacation. Don't be cheap."

Scott rolls his eyes. "I'm a professor at a college that denied me tenure and only kept me on because we won the Green Skies competition. I'm not being cheap; I'm poor."

"I've got this," Nancy assures him, and he frowns.

"I thought I was supposed to be treating you. Isn't that the man's job?"

Nancy narrows her eyes slightly. "That's archaic so no."

"Sorry," he holds his hands up. "Shockingly, I'm just trying to be nice."

"I know," she whispers and squeezes his hand offering that smile he knows is reserved only for him. It's times like these he wonders again what she sees in him, but he's grateful for it nonetheless.

"Did you know what you wanted to order?" their waiter interrupts his thoughts.

Nancy nods. "Yes, I'll take the Sautéed Shrimp and Scallops," she answers. "And the 'Grey Stuff.'"

"It's delicious!" the waiter responds cheerfully.

Scott cocks an eyebrow not sure what either of them are referencing. "And I'll take the strip steak."

"Magnificent selection," the waiter smiles. "May I put you down for the 'Grey Stuff' as well, sir?"

"Um," he begins not sure what they're even talking about.

"Order one, Scott," Nancy insists. "It's from the movie."

 _Ah._ He concedes. "Sure, I'll take the grey whatever thing too." And Nancy just laughs.

"Very good," the waiter replies. "I'll be back with your food shortly."

"Thank you," Nancy smiles and turns back to him. "Have you ever seen _Beauty and the Beast_?"

Scott shakes his head. "This is probably very shocking, but I've never watched a Disney movie. At least not a cartoon one."

"It's not," Nancy smirks. "But I think I have our next date night planned."

Scott chokes. "Do you hate me? Absolutely not."

"That's what you said about Disney, too," she reminds him.

"I haven't forgotten," he growls, but the smile on his face lets her know he's not truly angry.

Nancy rests the Stitch plush he purchased next to her and pulls at the blue ears. "But you did know about _Lilo and Stitch_ and that it's my favorite."

"I've picked up a few things," Scott admits. "And you always seem to watch it after a long case."

Nancy blushes. "I always wondered how it was left up on Netflix every time."

Scott just shrugs. He's hardly a romantic, but if stocking the freezer with her favorite ice cream and leaving up a movie makes her smile, he's happy to do it every time.

"Your dinner," the waiter places two large steaming dishes in front of the couple. "Is there anything else I can grab for you?" When they shake their heads, he promises to return shortly with their dessert.

"Well, this might cost six times our normal dinner, but it is pretty damn good," Scott shares between bites.

Nancy looks up from her plate and grins. "See, totally worth it."

"Mhmm," he echoes. Scott munches down on his food, and he looks up just in time to see Nancy chuckling. "What?"

"Hungry much?" she laughs teasing him.

Scott grunts. "Yes. You walked me all over the damn creation. Besides, it's good."

"I can see that," her lips tug with another smile, but she says nothing more before turning back to her own food.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" he asks, food nearly gone.

This time Nancy shrugs. "I haven't thought that far. We have the 'Ohana breakfast at 7, but I'm open to suggestions for the rest of the day."

"Are you excited to meet Stitch?"

"Yes," she admits, her cheeks growing red.

Scott shakes his head. "Should I worry about flying back alone?" Nancy's only response it to chug a roll at his head.

"Uh, your dessert is here," the waiter coughs holding up two plates. He's staring at the couple awkwardly.

Nancy smothers a giggle as Scott reaches up for the dessert. "Thanks," he nods at the waiter excusing him. When he places the cupcakes on the table, he frowns. "Is this chocolate?" Scott looks over at Nancy, but she's too busy taking a picture of her cupcake. "Uh, Nance?"

She looks up. "What?"

"Did you order me a chocolate dessert?" Scott frowns at the creation. It looks appealing, and he supposes its the kind of dessert Nancy posts to her Instagram account all the time. But he's pretty sure it would be the death of him if he ate it.

Nancy pokes at the dessert lifting the buttercream. "Um, maybe?" She bites into it. "Oh, yeah, it's definitely chocolate."

"Yuck," he pushes the dessert towards her.

"Sorry, Scott," she looks sheepish then reaches over to kiss him.

"Oh, no, you don't!" He thrusts back. "Not with that chocolate on your face." And she just laughs.

Nancy drags him to the fireworks show after this, and he watches with little protest. She looks so happy, and he really can't deny her. Besides, she surprises him with a chocolate free dessert and sitting in the Florida heat is the least he can do.

"I'm exhausted," Nancy announces once they've returned to their room. She drops onto their mattress flinging her shoes in various directions. "And so full."

"Yeah, I bet," Scott mutters peeling his clothes and changing into his night clothes. "I'm starting to think you ordered that cupcake on purpose."

"I absolutely did," she replies with a grin, and he flings his sweaty shirt at her. "Gross!" She whines and knocks it away.

"It's about to get better," he begins. "I'm thinking about showering in the morning."

Nancy groans. "Great," she lifts herself from the bed walking towards the bathroom. "Well, I'm showering. I don't want to sleep in a layer of sweat."

"Suit yourself," Scott shrugs. He watches Nancy disappear and considers for half a second about joining her, but he doubts their cheap Disney room has a large enough shower for the both of them. Instead, he collapses on the bed and mindlessly watches the local news.

"The water's warm," Nancy announces a little while later. He turns and sees her standing in a night gown with a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Nice try," he snorts. "I'll take one in the morning."

Nancy rolls her eyes. "You really know how to turn a woman on." She reaches for a brush and begins to comb through her hair.

"I've been told this," he grunts standing up and pressing a kiss to her hair. "But I'll be nice and shower tonight."

"Good," she pecks him and goes back to prepping for bed.

Scott admits he feels much better after the shower, and Nancy shows her appreciation by snuggling into his side. He rubs her arm softly while her eyes slowly close.

"I love you," she murmurs.

"I love you, too," he replies and kisses her temple.

Nancy smiles up at him lazily. "Thank you for coming with me. I know this isn't your type of thing."

"I'm willing to suffer every once and a while for you," Scott chuckles.

"So romantic," Nancy stretches with a yawn, but she pulls him down with a few searing kisses anyway. He's breathless soon, and his heart swells when he looks back down at her. He'll never understand how a vivacious detective with an ungodly attachment to mom jeans captured his heart and soul. "What?" she asks. Her eyes flick across his face, and he realizes his face must be saying more than his mouth.

"Nothing," Scott fibs and rubs a hand across his face. Nancy obviously doesn't believe him, and he wonders why he always insists on staying closed off from everyone. "That's not true," he manages.

Nancy sits up at this. "Scott, what's wrong?"

He laughs at this. "There's nothing wrong. Just, wait a second." Scott slips from the covers and reaches into his bag. He rummages around before finding the small object he's had hidden far too long never finding the right time or words.

"Scott?" he hears her call again.

He turns back with what he imagines is a shy smile. Scott opens his mouth to talk, and the words struggle to leave his tongue. He holds out the item in his hand, and he watches in terror as Nancy realizes what it is.

"Is, is this a ring?" Scott can only manage a nod. "Wait, are you asking me to marry you?"

"Uh, yes," Scott finally forces out.

Nancy looks at him with confusion. "Sure."

"Sure?"

She throws her hands up. "Scott, this isn't exactly how I imagined it would go down so sorry if I'm a little thrown off."

"You're right. I'm sorry," Scott runs a hand through his hair. "I just realized laying here with you that I want to do this for the rest of my life." He sees Nancy's face soften. "Nancy, I...I really do love you. And I don't understand why you want anything to do with me, but I'm glad you do."

Nancy slides her arms around his neck and pulls him until their foreheads touch. "I think that sounds perfect." She presses a soft kiss against his lips then leans back holding her hand up expectantly. He slides the ring on her finger.

"It's okay?" Scott asks uncertain.

Nancy pulls him into another kiss. "It's magical," she teases, and he can't help but shake his head. "Hey, don't complain! You're signing up for this for all eternity."

"Yeah, I am," he grins in return and stops any further talk with his own kiss.


End file.
